particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish General Election, 4278
The Dorvish General Election of 4278 occurred on the 19th of November 4278. It was conducted to elect the President of Dorvik and the 599 members of the State Council. 3.87pp) | previous_election = | previous_year = | election_date = November 4278 | next_election = Nov 4282 | next_year = Nov 4282 |seats_for_election = All 599 seats 300 seats needed for majority | image1 = | party1 = Arbeitspartei | last_election1 = New | seats1 = 268 | seat_change1 = New | popular_vote1 = 25,614,698 | percentage1 = 44.24% | swing1 = New | color1 = FF0000 | image2 = | party2 = Neue Pragmatische Bewegung | last_election2 = 231, 38.31% | seats2 = 218 | seat_change2 = 13 | popular_vote2 = 20,941,155 | percentage2 = 36.17% | swing2 = 2.14pp | color2 = CC0066 | image3 = | party3 = Fortschrittsvereinigung | last_election3 = 219, 36.33% | seats3 = 55 | seat_change3 = 164 | popular_vote3 = 5,487,277 | percentage3 = 9.48% | swing3 = 26.85pp | color3 = FFCC00 | image4 = | party4 = Alternative für Dorvik | last_election4 = New | seats4 = 43 | seat_change4 = New | popular_vote4 = 4,276,293 | percentage4 = 7.39% | swing4 = New | color4 = 006699 | image5 = | party5 = Republikanische Partei | last_election5 = New | seats5 = 15 | seat_change5 = New | popular_vote5 = 1,551,441 | percentage5 = 2.68% | swing5 = New | color5 = CC0000 | image6 = | party6 = Other | last_election6 = 0, 0.01% | seats6 = 0 | seat_change6 = | popular_vote6 = 32,696 | percentage6 = 0.06% | swing6 = 0.05pp | color6 = 000000 | - ---- | map_image = | map_size = 300px | map_caption = Assembly election results map. | title = Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Chancellor | before_election = Adam Wahler | before_party = Neue Pragmatische Bewegung | after_election = Johann Krafts | after_party = Arbeitspartei }} Results Presidential Election The incumbent President of Dorvik, Sara Yves of the New Pragmatic Movement, defeated the leader of the Labour Party, Johann Krafts, in a narrow victory - 53%-47%. 61 million people voted in the second round. Lucas Pohl of the Progressives was eliminated in the first round with 12% of the vote, while Yves had 41% and Krafts had 47%. State Council Election The resulting State Council was dominated by the Labour Party with 268 seats on the left and the New Pragmatic Movement with 218 seats on the right. The plurality of Southern and Dorvan seats went to the NPB, while Labour won Kordusia, Harldor and Westmark. The Progressives lost over three-quarters of their seats and landed with 55, suffering a catastrophic loss in vote share. The AfD, a new party and successor to the Conservative Reformist Alliance, won 43 seats. The Republicans, a new minor party, won 15 seats on a far-right platform. Resulting Government After original confusion about the next government, the Progressive chose to support a Labour-led government owing to their hope to pass their own agenda and gain more representation in cabinet.